


Geeky's Ultimate Drabble Collection

by GeekyTrashStash



Category: Transformers: More than Meets the Eye/The Lost Light, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Conjunx Endura, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Transformers Spark Bonds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyTrashStash/pseuds/GeekyTrashStash
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers)
Kudos: 4





	1. Anything for Him (Cyclonus/Tailgate)

Cyclonus stared through the glass that separated him from the cold outside, subconciously counting every star he sees as the _Lost Light_ travels slowly past them. The loud room was deaf to him; old, distant memories of Golden Cybertron flashing through his CPU. It wasn't until a tiny digit tapped him on the waist that snapped him out of his grieving stance. "Cyclonus?"  
  
The warrior looked down, red optics meeting a blue visor. He only hummed a response, kneeling down to look Tailgate in the face properly, giving the minibot his full attention. Despite the glowing glass shieldng them, his optics seemed to flash with excitement. "Swerve's hosting movie-night again! Can we join this time?"  
  
Cyclonus didn't bother reminding him that he could just go by himself; he knew if he didn't participate, neither would his small _Conjunx Endura_. Last time he said no, he and Tailgate stayed in their habsuite reading their rather large collection of datapads and reviewing what Primal Vernacular he had taught him.  
  
"Sure."  
  
After all, he'll do anything for him.


	2. Blitzkreig's Inclination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blitzkreig (Decepticon, mech/male) – dark brown Seeker mech with long gray wings (crippled left wing) and red optics, jet

"Commander Blitzkreig."  
  
Without turning to look, the Seeker flinched and hissed at the title. "I'm not a commander anymore, Prime," he growled. "Thank you for the courtesy, but I'd much rather forget those days."  
  
Heavy footsteps became closer and closer before a giant servo set itself on one of his shoulders.  
  
"My apologies, Blitzkreig. As an experienced and senior warrior, I had assumed you still prefer such designation."  
  
The pity in Optimus' voice sent shivers up and down his spinal-cord. "What do you think I am? A sparklet? I hate to break it to ya,   
_Pax_ , but I'm a seasoned veteran. I have more years on my drive than you can count. I don't need your scrapped consolation. Go give it to someone who cares."  
  
The air seemed to still for a long, awkward moment as they both waited for each other to break the silence. When neither appeared to have anything to say, Blitzkreig finally turned and shrugged the Prime off of him before stomping past.  
  
How _dare_ he? How _fragging dare_ he? Giving him, a former Decepticon General who's seen the beginning of transformation itself a   
_petty_ pep-talk. The protoform beneath his armor shook as he boiled in rage.  
  
The Autobots had been kind, yes, but they know _nothing_. He was surprised they've even made it this far.  
  
  
 _How pathetic._  
  
  
It wasn't the first time he felt this way, and he doubted it would be the last. If it weren't for his vengeful hatred towards the Decepticons or his crippled ability of flight, he would've been long gone by now.  
  
The stub where his right wing should be twitched at the thought.  
  
If only to be in the skies again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
